Hmmm
by Waa
Summary: Syusuke was a mentally sick man. Unusual thoughts that others regarded wrong coursed through his head on an everyday basis. This was normal for him. Would you like to know what he thought of...? How about a hint? Shota. Thrill and hinted Calm-wind pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Allow me to make you want to click the back button faster than you ever wanted in your entire life. I believe I really messed up this time. Lol, try to make it half way through though...**

**Waa~**

**OOOO**

Hmm...

Sometimes I wondered if they knew I was grown man.

That I was just a feminine looking predator lurking for young virgin ass.

I doubt it was actually possible, but sometimes I wondered.

While I would wait in the empty chat rooms on a sinister site, the annoying thought would float by.

It would strike a small cord of paranoia in me.

It was quite funny really.

Just watching my own faint reflection in the dim monitor shivering a bit whilst I was waiting for stupid boys to fall into my trap.

You see I never really showed my true feelings in my actions.

I hid them.

I stuffed them in the back of my soul and let a façade of a friendly smile show.

I've done this since I was a young boy, about the same age as the one's I was after. I would have never actually known that this bad habit of mine would actually pay off. That it would aid me in trapping little boys.

But then again, I really wasn't expecting to become a gay pedophile like Shiraishi-sensei.

In fact no one really does.

But I think I did get a small glimpse of my future one day. It was when I was walking home one day from an agonizing day from high school. A wrinkled hag of a gipsy whispered out from me a dirty ally way. On whim I humored her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, what might it be elder?" I remember asking. That same fake smile was placed on my lips.

"Your future seems very dangerous my sadistic boy."

Her stale breath caked on my face with each heaved word.

I felt like throwing up in the nearby trash cans but I refrained. That would be rude, no?

"Oh please do tell..."

I didn't allow my mouth to open that much in fear of her horrid breath to enter my mouth.

"A child trauma of yours will come back to haunt you. When facing the situation my child, you must, I repeat must, turn away from that brown door that reeks of wrong doing."

I closed my eyes half way through.

Her breath was really starting to get to me.

I think I ended the fortune teller there. A plain lie that she probably 'saw in the future' broke through my lips as I backed myself onto the crowed streets. I think the bitch glared at me as I got the hell out of that shitty ally.

An, somewhere around that time I think I got a glimpse of my future.

Ah would you like to know something funny?

Turns out she was right.

Spot on.

So much fucking accuracy.

Swear to the gods, I laughed on the spot when I found out.

As she said, well hinted, I was situated in front of a brown door. A mahogany dark brown one to be specific. Quezzing smells of sex was surfing around the narrow dark painted hallway. The only light that actually shown through was coming from the door ends. Faint moans were seeping out.


	3. Chapter 3

It sounded strange in there.

It sounded fun.

Dangerously fun since this was a room that Momoshiro introduced me to...

"Nah Fuji, let me introduce you to something new. It's something different from the usual whores we sleep with..."

"Surprise me."

If I had 5,000 yen when Momo opened that door, I would pay him every last yen. He deserved it. And I mean really deserved it...

Sprawled out on a pure white bed in unkept back room was a young boy, who I would later know to be Kaoru. Ripping his ass at a strong 6 was a dildo pushed in and out by a business man called Inui.

Instead of being disgusted like a normal person who had morals and shit, I silently applauded the experienced man. Right after, I took a seat for the show.

They had booze and cigarettes.

I bet it was that guy Inui's idea to place these things out. Smart guy. Obviously, this man knew what the fuck to do.

Hell I'd second myself just from watching that man make this 10 year old moan like a sweetheart.

My lips curled devilishly when I saw some condoms on the side.

Enough condoms for a whole group fuck.

I shook my head slowly before looking up at Momo.

"Can we really?"

"Of course. What would we need a whole box of condoms for."

If I recall, and which I do with perfect clarity, that night was a very fun night. A very fun night indeed.

Ah, but a useless realization hit me as I had the honor to pop the kid's cherry. I kinda saw that kid from my childhood in it. For a few seconds as I forced the boy's condom filled mouth on my cock, I pictured myself as Shiraishi-sensei and crying Kaoru there as Kirihara-kun. Such fun memories...

Too bad that bag was a hours off with the child trauma shit coming up again.

A laugh broke from my throat as Kaoru groaned in pain. Perhaps my cock was going too far done his throat? No, that night, I wouldn't say far enough.


	4. Chapter 4

An awaited ding filled my ears as my eyes focused back on the screen.

***Sei-tan has joined* **

I frowned. Deeply.

_**-Hahaha...Looking for some fresh ass I see Syu-chan?- **_

Of all the times he had to show up.

Especially when things were so important...

_**-Don't even think of ignoring me this time. I'm a moderator now. Test me if you wish to play.- **_

With a heavy sigh I gave up quickly.

Sometimes this precious **interfering** friend of mine liked to show up from time to time.

The lovely bastard's name was Seiichi.

Just like I, he enjoyed some delectable boy ass. His preference was on cue with mine, but sometime he liked to take things a bit too far. Not that it was a problem with me though. I found it quite hot when he shoved a running hose in that one boy's ass. That boy though wasn't very pleased at all. Let's just say we left the boy for dead when shit went wrong. The last thing we needed was to bring the little slut to the doctor so we could get interrogated.

**-By what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you again Sei-tan?- **

_**-I found a nice pair of cute boys at the park today. Would you like to know?- **_

**-You have my attention...- **

**_-One boy was annoying and hot at the same time. He kept bouncing around next to his friend destroying the boya's ears I bet. Just when I was about to rule him out, I took a closer look. Ne Syu-chan, when was the last time you had lightly cooked meat? Hahaha...- _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_-His little ass looks like the type when you bust it open, it'll close right back up in 3 days flat.- _**

**-Fuck that's hot!- **

_**-Fun fact, the rest of his body is tan too except his unmentionable area. The most erotic dull brown I've ever seen. Ditto for his nipples.- **_

**-And his friend?-**

_**-His friend looks like the type of kid you have to capture with force. The kind that struggles first, but then gives in if you hit them enough.- **_

**-That's every kid Sei-tan...- **

_**-Yes, but the brat wouldn't completely give in. I'd bet he'd still fight you all of the way. 'Getting your dick all nice and hot as you finger his hole.- **_

**-...Keep going...- **

**_-He was quiet the whole time next to his friend drinking his boxed Ponta*. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his pearl white skin. Beautiful. I'd actually spoil the kid before I'd scar him for life.- _**

-**My zipper is open*…- **

_**-He has some eye catching features too. Honey brown eyes that could practically attract bees. Silky black hair that was dark to the point it looked green in the sun's rays. His lips were a sweet pink. I wanted him to pop me one...- **_

**-Which park was this again?- **

**_-The one near the middle school in Terini. They don't look old enough for that, so they must live around the area. Plus they look 9. So much win today ne?- _**

**-Indeed. Meet me at the usual spot tomorrow.- **

**_-Eh? You don't want to hear anymore?- _**

**-No, I just have to go chat with Tezuka. I heard he locked my dear friend Inui up.- **

**_-Oh yes, we do need someone to call us up so we can capture those sweet delights...- _**

**-Exactly.- **

**_-The usual time?- _**

**-Yes. See you then. I need to find some 'material' from a good boy tonight.- **

**_-No exactly. You need to know how to hold it in. Save it up for our treats tomorrow. I banning you for a day. Good night~.- _**

**-You son of a bitch...- **

***Sei-tan has left* **

Surprisingly a chuckle came from my lips.

Besides the rotating fan in my room, it was actually noisy for once.

Since I couldn't bust a nut tonight, I might as well retire like that bastard suggested. I swear I was going to rape him with a bat one day.

And yes, he would love every fucking inch of it.

**OOOO **

*Insert intruding laugh here*

*A code phrase meaning that he's considering it. Seiichi just needs to convince him more.

Besides that though, is it good? I came up with this when I talked briefly with Angelas. Swear the- she's just so radical to me... I kinda scared her away though. UoU I shouldn't talk to people when I'm fucked up. Err anyway, should I continue this piece of crap? I kinda want to write a Sheik x Link...


End file.
